


[pod fic] Prince Charming

by abovethesmokestacks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Audio Format: MP3, Banter, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Clint & Wanda Relationship, Coming Out, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marijuana, Matchmaker Bucky Barnes, Morita & Sharon Relationship, POV Bucky Barnes, Past Bucky/Peggy Relationship, Pet Owner!Bucky, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Recreational Drug Use, Sam & Natasha Relationship, Scars, Slow Build, Tattoos, The Great Bisexual Crisis of 2016, bisexual awakening, dad!bucky, gratuitous movie quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovethesmokestacks/pseuds/abovethesmokestacks
Summary: Bucky Barnes leads quite the charmed life. He has a thriving tattoo shop, a son he adores, the world’s best dogs, and a great group of friends — almost all of whom are in relationships. And maybe he'd been the one nudging them towards each other, but there's nothing wrong with a little match-making. The world could use more romance.As for him personally, well, he doesn’t need anyone for the long haul. Not when every girl he meets is someone who he thinks would be perfect for someone else.But then Steve Rogers comes into his shop looking for some ink, and maybe that’s the problem right there. Maybe what he's looking for in a relationship isn't a girl at all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prince Charming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896619) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



> This will be my first foray into podficcing, and the amazing Brenda was so gracious when I asked permission to podfic her series after I blazed through it earlier this year. It's been a long time coming, but we're finally here and kicking off. I hope you enjoy listening, and please let me know if there are any issues with downloading or with the recording.
> 
> Intro and outro music: https://www.purple-planet.com

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y3m8s3vxlqkh8dh/Prince_Charming_1.mp3/file)

 **Text:** [Prince Charming](TEXT%20URL)

 **Author:** [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda)

 **Reader:** [abovethesmokestacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovethesmokestacks)

 **Length:** 17:08


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original plan was to post this chapter last week, but in light of Chadwick Boseman's passing, I decided to push posting ahead a week to give everyone in the fandom time to process and grieve. 
> 
> Intro and outro music: https://www.purple-planet.com

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v6th8knb8pko34h/Prince+Charming+2.mp3/file)

**Text:** [Prince Charming](TEXT%20URL)

**Author:** [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda)

**Reader:** [abovethesmokestacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovethesmokestacks)

**Length:** 14:24


	3. Chapter 3

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tmug8nn65c1k7x3/Prince+Charming+3.mp3/file)

**Text:** [Prince Charming](TEXT%20URL)

**Author:** [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda)

**Reader:** [abovethesmokestacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovethesmokestacks)

**Length:** 21:25


	4. Chapter 4

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vbopd9skeloc63u/Prince_Charming_4.mp3/file)

**Text:** [Prince Charming](TEXT%20URL)

**Author:** [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda)

**Reader:** [abovethesmokestacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovethesmokestacks)

**Length:** 21:25


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I'll try to be better with posting every other week. Things have been a little crazy around here, I'm finishing up a fic that will be posted for the (Not) Another Stucky Big Bang in a couple of weeks, but hopefully once that is done and wrapped up, I can focus fully on this podfic. :)

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9ode7v6kfafbw4m/Prince_Charming_5.mp3/file)

**Text:** [Prince Charming](TEXT%20URL)

**Author:** [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda)

**Reader:** [abovethesmokestacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovethesmokestacks)

**Length:** 17:44


	6. Chapter 6

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ezi3t5veld8kasf/Prince_Charming_6.mp3/file)

**Text:** [Prince Charming](TEXT%20URL)

**Author:** [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda)

**Reader:** [abovethesmokestacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovethesmokestacks)

**Length:** 27:23


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Guys, I am SO sorry for leaving this project for a bit. A lot of November was taken up by the fic I wrote for (Not) Another Stucky Big Bang, and then Christmas came with its own absolute madness. But! New year, new enrgy and I am launching back into this fic, and I hope to update later this weekend already.

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/b6fvc0v21q8ux1e/Prince_Charming_7.mp3/file)

**Text:** [Prince Charming](TEXT%20URL)

**Author:** [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda)

**Reader:** [abovethesmokestacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovethesmokestacks)

**Length:** 15:39


	8. Chapter 8

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8zg7dgn46soe8he/Prince_Charming_8.mp3/file)

**Text:** [Prince Charming](TEXT%20URL)

**Author:** [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda)

**Reader:** [abovethesmokestacks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovethesmokestacks)

**Length:** 17:07


End file.
